The present invention relates to a portable support platform for supporting writing materials and/or a laptop computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a platform for supporting writing materials and/or laptop computers where the platform is used in combination with a standard cupholder receptacle supporting arm rest structures found in various educational and entertainment facilities.
Most modern theaters and large auditoriums provide an arm rest that is secured to an upper surface of seating structure positioned between adjacent seats. The arm rest, in addition to functioning as a standard arm rest, supports a cupholder for a user's convenience. While the cupholders vary somewhat in design, all the cupholders are typically configured to receive a slightly tapered beverage cup within a circular cross-sectional cupholder.
Many educational classes and seminars are now held in auditoriums and theaters having the before mentioned arm rests and cupholders attached thereto. The cupholders have, for the most part, provided satisfactory service in allowing the student or seminar attendee to securely place a single cup therein. However, the cupholder arm rest combinations are limited in providing additional support surfaces for items such as a laptop computer, or a writing tablet or book used while attending the class or seminar.
Because there is no place to support a book, notepad or a laptop computer, the student or seminar attendee is usually left to support the educational material or note taking device on the user's lap. Supporting the computer, book or notepad on the user's lap positions the student or attendee in an uncomfortable position which may detract from the learning or educational experience.